


The Day Before

by katayla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6644116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katayla/pseuds/katayla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for Ben to head off to Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day Before

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Impala_Chick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/gifts).



Leia stared up at the ceiling. Surely, it was past midnight now. Which would make it September 1. Which would make it--

"Go to sleep."

Leia turned over and saw Han watching her, his eyes tender.

"How did you know I was awake?"

"You've been worrying ever since Ben got his letter." He pulled her towards him. "He's a wizard, Leia. You've had his whole life to prepare."

But somehow it wasn't until Ben's 11th birthday that she was hit with this feeling.

"I know," she said. "But there's something . . . ."

She hadn't been able to put it into words. Was it just fear of letting go? She wished she could ask her parents if this was how they felt when she left for Hogwarts. They'd had so much more at stake than she did, waiting for her to learn all she could to help them save their family. Protect their world. And it had worked. She and Han and Luke had made it through it all and the world was a safer place now. Ben would be fine.

Han kissed her head. "Sh," he said. And then grinned. "Want me to distract you?"

And she answered him by pressing her lips firmly against his.

"Love you," she said.

 

-

The next morning, Ben woke them up early. "Mom? Dad? It's time to go."

Han groaned, and put a hand over his eyes. "Not yet, son."

Leia shoved at him and smiled at their son. Ben was wearing his school robes and his hair had been pressed down with Sleekeazy's hair potion. He stood straight and tall, as tall as she was now.

And yet still a child. Just as she had been. And just as excited as she had been, when she left for school, all those years ago. That was the first time she saw the blond boy she felt strangely close to. And the other boy she did not like AT ALL.

The grown up version of the latter boy climbed out of bed and swung Ben off the ground.

"Dad!" Ben said. "Let me go!"

But he was laughing and Leia took a moment to imprint this scene in her memory. It would be Christmas before they were all together again. And it would never be the same again, would it?

"Can we go now?" Ben asked, a moment later. He was so eager to learn more about magic, in a way neither she or Han had quite been. She had always been focused on learning more to help her family, and Han . . . well, he just wanted to survive.

So they arrived at King's Cross Station hours early. Chewbacca was waiting for them just outside Platform 9 3/4. Muggles took quick glances at him as they rushed by, wondering at his giant form.

"Chewie!" Ben ran to him. Chewie lifted him off his feet in a hug.

"Couldn't resist seeing the kid off, huh?" Han said, and Chewie smiled in return.

And then Ben rushed ahead of them. Despite the early hour, they weren't quite the first ones to arrive. There was a small brunette girl and a blond boy, and a few older students. New prefects, Leia guessed, eager to start their responsibility. Ben hung back from them all, suddenly shy.

"I wonder where her parents are," Leia murmured, eyes on the girl, who seemed to be there by herself.

Han grimaced, probably remembering his own journeys alone to school, and she slid her hand into his.

The platform slowly filled up and Leia soon felt a familiar presence behind her. She nudged Han, and they turned to see Luke striding towards them, a large grin on his face.

"Surprise!" he said. He reached down to give Leia a hug.

"What are you doing here?" Han held out his hand to Luke.

 

Chewie nodded at Luke, silent as ever.

 

"You're looking at the new Defense of the Dark Arts teacher."

"Really?" Ben's face lit up. He had hero worshipped his uncle since birth. And Leia knew Luke taught him magic when she and Han weren't looking. Ben knew far more than a first year should.

"Really."

"Isn't that position cursed?" Han asked.

Luke shrugged. "Not anymore."

"You hope," Han said.

"I'm glad you'll be there," Leia said. She still couldn't quite shake her worry. Would Ben be okay? Would he make friends? Would he be happy?

"He'll be all right," Luke said.

"Do you know that or only hope?" Leia asked.

"I'll keep an eye on him," Luke said.

Which wasn't an answer at all. She wanted to cling to Luke and beg him for answers. He did know things sometimes, like she did. Was he, too, concerned about Ben for reasons he couldn't quite explain? Did she really want to know if he was?

And then it was time to board, and Ben was so eager to get on the train that he barely gave his parents hugs before rushing away.

"Ungrateful child," Han said, and Leia wasn't sure if he was trying to make her laugh or bait her into an argument. Either way, she was grateful.

She took his hand and leaned into his shoulder. "He'll be Slytherin, of course."

They all had been. Leia for her determination to save her family, Han for his self-preservation, Chewie because he wouldn't leave Han, and Luke . . . she was never quite sure. Maybe because they all had to meet.

"Kick him out of the family if he isn't," Han said, and Chewie guffawed.

"Han!" 

He swung her into his arms. "Can't have the kid messing up family tradition."

But that made her think about her biological father, _not_ a tradition she wanted to think about.

Han saw her expression and kissed her. "Stop it."

She smiled at him. "I'll try."

And then the train pulled away. She thought she saw a glimpse of Ben in the window, but he wasn't looking back at them.

"Let's go home," Han said.

And they walked away, hand-in-hand, Chewie tagging behind them, and Leia tried her very best not to worry.

For years and years, she tried not to worry.


End file.
